


The Death Ends Where It Begins

by k_haruyuki



Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Assassin Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hopeful Ending, Revelations, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: "Yuuri." I hear her husky voice and look at her with a forced smile on her face."Lady Viktoria." I whisper, touching her face gently."You are late." She says, making me laugh amid the tears streaming down my face."I'm not. The time for your death has finally come, Milady." I then bring my right hand to her chest, at heart level. "Let’s go?""Yes!" And with a smile on her face, she closes her eyes and again dies by my hands.And I can finally move on, along with the dogs and everything that was written by her.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731079
Kudos: 6
Collections: YOI Angst Week 2020





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiaDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/gifts).



> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai).
> 
> This AU was one of the reasons for my write's block earlier his month. It was supposed to have more fics, more content. But them, I decided to just compress everything and put it here. So... this will be the last work of this universe. And them, there's the last chapter who was only finished recently.

**Cast:**

Lady Viktoria Nikiforova Romanova II, Russian Princess, also known as Persephone.

Yuuri, also known as Hades.

Lord Christophe Giacometti, also known as Adonis.

Minako Okukawa, also known as Aphrodite.

Lady Ludmila Babicheva, also known as Hécate.

Josef Karpisek, Christophe's butler.

  
  


_ Why? _

_ I chose not to interfere with my goddess's life. So why am I crying? _

**...**

From the moment she left the carriage for her fiancé's house, I no longer saw Princess Viktoria's smile. Interestingly, powerful magic prevents me from entering the mansion, preventing me from seeing what was going on inside. But I was able to accompany the wedding, and I felt my heart break when I saw her swearing to love another man, and also because she was not happy.

_ Why is she not happy? _

**…**

"Lord Hades." Lady Ludmila says, approaching me after returning from the visit to Princess Viktoria. 

"What is happening?" I ask, looking at her coldly. "She is fine?"

"Actually, my Lord, Lady Viktoria's husband has a mistress and the marriage took place so that his reputation will improve with noble society. Lady Viktoria is locked in a room, only able to leave when the husband needs to show that they are in a loving marriage to other people. " She tells me and I start to feel sick. "She asked me about you."

"I… what am I supposed to do?" I ask, closing my hands tightly. "I cannot enter that mansion."

"But I can." Lady Ludmila touches my shoulder, making me look in surprise.

"Help her, please." I beg, getting on my knees and grabbing her hands, crying. "Please, Hécate."

"Yes, my lord." She responds, biting her bottom lip.

**…**

I watch Hecate walk away from me, carrying Cerberus and Makkachin to be with my goddess. I wait for time to pass slowly, always wondering what I should do when the time comes. In the meantime, I read the story that my goddess created several times.

_ The story of the illusionist thief, Rasputin. _

**~ x ~**

"Masumi!" I listen, and feel a hand touch my shoulder.

I turn to the person who was still touching me and am surprised when I see myself as my fiancee's husband. Husband that reminds me of a certain Omega from many years ago.

_ Lady Christine?  _

"Excuse me?" I lean my face towards him, confused.

"Ah, please forgive me. I thought you were someone I know." He says, nervous. 

"I think not." I say, frowning when I realize that he looks me up and down. "Can I help you with anything?"

Without the magic that surrounds the mansion, I realize that he is not a normal person. He, like Heracles, also has a little divine power. I can see that it has lines that go towards the mansion and one in particular that goes in the opposite direction. 

_ The red string of fate. _

"I would like to invite you for coffee, and get to know you better." I listen, and start looking at him in surprise. 

"What about Mr. Masumi, who did you previously get confused with?" I ask, looking him in the eye.

"No problem, I'm more interested in you." He answers me, making me disgust him.

_ Is this really the man I allowed to marry my beloved?  _

"If it isn't uncomfortable, I was going to have coffee right now." I reply, forcing a smile to appear on my face. 

Interestingly, he takes me to a small cafeteria, which the red line of his destination also takes there. He will sit at a table away from the windows and I will place our orders, which are prepared by a tall man with light brown hair, who is the other end of the red line.

_ And interestingly, it has a line attached to me too. _

"Thank you very much." I say, touching one of the cups and casting one of Hypnos' spells first, and then taking them to the table where that despicable man is waiting for me.

I decide not to talk to him much, something he certainly doesn't mind when he starts talking about himself while drinking coffee. I drink a little too, smiling broadly to see that the magic is finally taking effect when he falls asleep, hitting his head on the table.

I pull off his divine thread and start pretending that I'm panicking that he passed out. Meanwhile, the boy from before approaches, changing his expression of concern when he finally realizes who is with me.

"He invited me to coffee." I say, when I am asked why I am accompanying a married man. "I'm just a traveler who recently arrived in the city."

_ Well, I'm not lying. I'm just hiding a few things. _

The man, who introduces himself as Masumi Hoffman, is a God who has an aura completely similar to mine, which makes me deduce that that was why I was confused with him. And if my deductions are correct, he is a God who has often been mistaken for me because he also represents death.

"Do you know where he lives?" I ask, looking seriously at Masumi Hoffman.

"Yes." He just responds, letting out a long breath.

"Great. Let's get him home." He looks at me in surprise. "What is it? Do you think it's okay to leave him here? He may need a doctor."

And I bite my lip to keep from smiling when I see how he will act when he finds Giacometti's other lover and wife.

_ Wait for me, my goddess. _

**...**

I waited for years, until I finally got that chance and I certainly won't waste it. Thanks to Masumi's magical power, I will finally be able to enter the Giacometti mansion.

"Young master!" I listen, watching a fat, bald butler with red-rimmed glasses, who pales when I see Masumi. "Mr. Hoffman ..."

The butler is just an ordinary mortal, which makes someone else to blame for the energy that surrounds the mansion.

"Let us in, Karpisek." Masumi comments, and I help him carry Lord Giacometti into the mansion.

Inside the mansion, Masumi and I left the lord lying on a sofa, still sleeping soundly. And then, I notice that a woman with long brown hair and a spot under her left eye appears, wearing a black nightgown.

"What's going on here?" She asks, looking at Masumi.

_ This woman...  _

_ I know her, but not as a woman, but as Lord Minato Okukawa. But what is she doing here? _

"I'm the one who should ask you." Masumi says, crossing his arms and tilting his face to her.

"I am Lady Giacometti." She looks at Masumi furiously. 

"As far as I know, Lady Giacometti is a male Omega. Something you are not." Masumi replies, raising an eyebrow at her.

I look at him in surprise, not expecting him to act that quickly. I decide it is time for Lord Giacometti to wake up and watch him go pale when he realizes that his two lovers are there, arguing over him. 

"Masumi? What are you doing here? And… Minako?" Lord Giacometti then looks at me in surprise, as if he hadn't expected to find me there. "Yuuri?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Giacometti. You ended up passing out in a panic and I thought it would be better to bring you home. But I didn't expect Masumi-san and this woman to be your lovers." I lean my face towards him, watching him blanch innocently.

"What?!" The woman named Minako exclaims, walking towards the Lord and slapping his face. "You bastard! You promised to have no other lovers besides me! And an Alpha on top of that?"

"Two, actually, because he apparently wanted to get me involved too, except that I already have someone I love." I interrupt her, and watch her approach me furiously.

And then, to their surprise, I raise my sword out of my right hand, taking it out of its scabbard and pointing its blade at Omega. 

"I don't think so, Aphrodite." I say, seeing not only her but Masumi paling at my words. "And long time no see, Thanatos." 

"You are ... Lord Hades." Masumi asks, in shock. 

"You! You are the cause of our destruction!" Minako exclaims, becoming hateful again.

"If you are talking about the war, I regret to inform you that it was not me who had led the attack on Olympus. I only learned about the war when my brothers Zeus and Poseidon attacked the Underworld." I say to her, looking at Masumi furiously at the very moment he opens his eyes wide.

"But… Pasithea said…" He starts to say, nervously.

"Thanatos. Tell me everything you know." I order, noting that Aphrodite looks at him coldly as well and Giacometti looks at the three of us nervously.

"It was I who led the attack, using Pasithea's illusion to make it look like you. She told me that you had ordered her to prepare us for the attack and that I would be a scapegoat while you were invisible and killed Zeus and Poseidon, who had killed Lady Persephone.” Masumi reveals, And I take a deep breath when I see the Omega called Minako frown.

"Impossible! It was Hades who killed Persephone!" She exclaims, turning to look at me coldly.

"I didn't kill her. I let her live with Adonis." I reveal it to them, and I am surprised to see Minako look at Lord Giacometti in surprise. 

"I remember that. And I remember that afterwards, she started coughing and expelling flowers until she died." Lord Giacometti comments, and I look at him in shock, not believing that I left my lover in the hands of that man twice. "And I noticed that before Lady Persephone fell in love with me, Lord Poseidon was pestering her."

_ Why was my brother Poseidon pestering my wife? _

I finally eat his thread, absorbing not only the magic but also the memories of Adonis. And I could see the exact moment that my brother tries to get my wife's attention and the moment when she is hit by an arrow from Eros. Arrow that this time I couldn't protect her from being hit. 

_ But why was an arrow launched when Eros himself was not there? _

"I need to find Eros. I need to know the truth." I comment, and look back at Giacometti. "Don't worry. You have already lost your divine powers and soon the memories will also disappear."

"Wait a minute." Minako says, looking at me with a frown. "Are you absorbing the memories and powers of gods that were incarnated? What about the other Omega?"

"Yes, after all I was the one who allowed you gods to become mortal. But I don't think it's fair that mortals with divine powers are able to live among ordinary mortals." I bow my head to her, putting the sword in its sheath and making it disappear. "And Princess Victoria is Lady Persephone. She has neither powers nor memories, but she knows it is because she dreamed of me and memories of the past incarnation, where she died of Hanahaki, after falling in love with me."

The three are terrified of what they hear, not expecting to hear that from me.

"Hades." Minako says, frowning. "Do you want my help to study about her illness?" 

"Yes. Hécate, Lady Ludmila Babicheva, is also working on it." I answer her, who nods.

She looks at Lord Giacometti with a frown, before leaving the room we are in. 

"Lord Hades?" Masumi asks, looking at me nervously. "Could you punish me?"

"I will, Tanatos." I say, approaching him. "You will also lose your powers and soon your memories."

"Yes, my lord." He says, closing his eyes and biting his lip to keep out a sound when I pull the Magic Line out of him.

_ I eat it too, and smile when I feel stronger. More different. I can now kill a god's soul. _

"My Lord ..." Masumi starts to speak, being interrupted by me, who raises his right hand.

"I forgive you, Thanatos. I can see clearly how you were deceived by Pasithea's lies. It just makes me even more determined to find her and my brothers now." I say, watching him let out a sigh, relieved. "Live like a mortal from now on. And be happy."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you very much and farewell." Masumi says goodbye, bowing to me and after turning to Lord Giacometti. "See you later."

And he leaves the mansion, being escorted out by the butler. 

"Yuuri…" I look at Lord Giacometti coldly, startling him.

"If I were you, you would keep your mouth shut." I order, and he nods to me. 

The butler, frightened by what is happening, just serves us juice and cookies. It doesn't take long, and Minako appears, with a look of concern.

"No ... it's not good." She starts to say, nervous. "I can feel that there is a curse placed on her, which prevents me from doing anything. I think ... it was my mother who cursed."

Wait, what?

Hera cursed Persephone?

Why?

"Aphrodite, I need you to help me save Persephone." I say coldly, placing myself in front of her. "For that, I will bond you to me and make you immortal."

"Very well. But I need to ask that if I find Eros, I want you to bring him to me so I can demand that he explain himself with respect to the arrow used in Persephone. And if he finds Ares, beat the shit of the bastard's face." She asks, and I nod. "I swear by the River Estige to be faithful to Hades."

"Understood." I say, noting that a line now joins us and that it will not age now. "Thank you very much, Aphrodite."

"So, because of that ..." Minako starts to say, this time to Lord Giacometti. "Goodbye, dear. It was fun while it lasted, but I don't tolerate betrayal. I only allowed the Omega Russian presence because I knew you had no interest in her."

"Honey…" Christophe starts to say, approaching us, but she pushes him back.

"Don't call me Honey." She says, also leaving the mansion.

I turn around, starting to pace the mansion in search of my goddess, but I freeze when the butler stands in front of me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask him coldly, frowning.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to find Milady Viktoria. She belongs to the Giacometti family and according to the contract with her family." The butler says, getting paler and paler as he sees me getting more and more angry at what he says, but continuing to stand in front of me.

"Josef…" Christophe starts to say, but is silent when the butler looks at him coldly.

"You are to blame for the situation reaching that level! I was silent this whole time, but now that the prostitute and the bastard are gone, I can finally be happy to know that now you can finally have children with your stupid wife." The butler continues to tell his master, who is shocked by what he hears.

But then he freezes when he feels the blade of my sword on his neck. 

"How dare you criticize the one who is important to me, in my face and think that I will not do anything?" I ask, smiling satisfactorily when I see him shiver. "Giacometti, I think it is time to have a new butler. Don't worry, I have a lot of experience to work for you for a while."

"Do as you wish." Christophe says, turning his back on us, something that shocks the butler. 

"But… Lord Giacometti… I have been faithful to you for so many years…" He stutters, using the moment I brush his sword away to go towards Christophe.

"No. You were faithful to the illusion that society imposed on families like mine." The butler freezes, starting to spit blood from his mouth and raise his hand to his neck, where a line appears after I cut with a single stroke.

**...**

Unfortunately, as the butler had said, the marriage between Giacometti and Viktoria cannot be undone. For years, I took care of the mansion and Viktoria, without her knowing it because of the promise I made on the locomotive. In the meantime, I continue to read the things she writes, smiling and crying as she sees the dream memories she had and a fictional story that I heard Mila saying in the past. 

_ I wish I could be with Yuuri in the next incarnation. _

I read, minutes before the death of my goddess.

"As you wish, My Goddess." I say, finally appearing for her.

"Yuuri." I hear her husky voice and look at her with a forced smile on her face.

"Lady Viktoria." I whisper, touching her face gently.

"You are late." She says, making me laugh amid the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm not. The time for your death has finally come, Milady." I then bring my right hand to her chest, at heart level. "Let’s go?"

"Yes!" And with a smile on her face, she closes her eyes and again dies by my hands.

And I can finally move on, along with the dogs and everything that was written by her. 


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Christmas Eve when a newborn baby was left at the door of an orphanage on the outskirts of Zurich. Usually, because of the cold and the delay it would take for the baby to be discovered, he would die right there. But, minutes after the child's mother disappears through the empty, dark streets, two people mysteriously appear in front of the orphanage.

Cast:

Viktoria, also known as Persephone.

Yuuri, also known as Hades.

Mila Babicheva, also known as Hecate.

Father Celestino Cialdini, better known as Ares.

  
  


**[Zurich city suburbs, Switzerland]**

It was Christmas Eve when a newborn baby was left at the door of an orphanage on the outskirts of Zurich. Usually, because of the cold and the delay it would take for the baby to be discovered, he would die right there. But, minutes after the child's mother disappears through the empty, dark streets, two people mysteriously appear in front of the orphanage.

"I can't believe ..." One of the people says, bending down to inspect the baby who was crying between the clothes. "Surely that baby is who you said you were, Lord Hades. The mark on the back of your neck is proof of that."

"It only started to happen with reincarnations after I marked Lady Viktoria." The other person, me, remains motionless. "Her human soul line connects with me every time she incarnates."

"I understand." The person who is crouched down takes the baby in his arms, standing up and approaching Hades, who tilts his face towards the baby. "And how many times has this connection between your souls been created and broken?"

"This baby is the second time." I reply, raising my hand and stroking the baby's face.

_ Which means that I felt every time my goddess was born and died. This... _

"Hecate. I leave this baby in your care. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Yes, Lord Hades." Hecate bends over and disappears with the child.

Hades, alone, raises his face to the night sky and lets out a long breath, disappearing soon after.

**~ x ~**

**[10 years later - Rome, Italy.]**

Viktoria is one of the orphaned children who lives in an orphanage in Rome, where orphans who lost their family because of the Great War, which finally ended 2 years ago. Since she was a little girl, she was ostracized by the other residents of the city because of her silver hair and for being different from other children. According to Sister Mila, she is a girl in the body of a boy. 

Children, especially, usually call her a witch because of a stupid legend created by the elderly and because of that, she refuses to talk to other people. And in that small town, there is only one person she likes. Sister Mila, a young red-haired nun who reveals to him that she also suffered because of them, who teaches orphaned children at Chiesa Santa Maria degli Angioli, the church where they both live. 

Viktoria is seen looking daily at the fresco art that Sister Mila calls the Passion and Crucifixion of Christ, whenever she feels alone. 

**~ x ~**

When old priest Giuseppe of the church falls ill, Sister Mila informs people that a new priest should be arriving in the city soon. And in fact, a priest arrives the very next day.

"Greetings. I am Father Celestino, sent by the Vatican to replace the previous priest." The tall man, with long dark blond hair, smiles as he introduces himself to the nun and the children who are with her.

"I am Sister Mila." The nun says, watching the priest look away from her to Viktoria, who shyly hides behind her.

Obviously, the other children realize this and soon try to attract the attention of the new Father with introductions, questions and local stories, including about Viktoria, who tightly tightens the fabric of Sister Mila's clothes, trembling. The nun, sighing, strokes her head and makes the decision to look more closely at that new priest.

**~ x ~**

The first month after Father Celestino's arrival, nothing unusual happens. But one of the things that Sister Mila realizes is that, recently, Father Celestino focuses part of his sermons on parts of the bible that talks about violence and uses those words to speak ill of Viktoria.

_ "Exodus 21: 20-21 says: With divine approval, a slave can be beaten to death without punishment for its owner, as long as the slave does not die immediately." _

_ "Psalm 137: 9 declares: Brave is he who takes his little children and smashes them against a stone!" _

_ "Isaiah 14: 21-22! Prepare the slaughter for the children because of their parents' wickedness. ” _

_ "Kings II 2: 23-24 says: 42 children are torn to pieces and killed by bears for making fun of a man of God who would have cursed them for that." _

_ "Exodus 22:17 declares: You will not let any witch live." _

Obviously, this frightens the faithful, but little by little people start to accept his words. Sister Mila realizes that there is nothing she can do to prevent him, and regrets observing the increase in the abuse of Viktoria by the children.

And it is during an intense confusion where one of the boys falsely accuses Viktoriaa of stealing something from him when the church receives unusual visitors.

The discussion is interrupted when a brown poodle jumps on Viktoria and begins to lick her, causing her to smile broadly. Another poodle, this time in size small, appears sniffing the clothes of the boy who had accused Viktor and with a jump, removes the object that he said was stolen. 

"Vicchan, Makkachin." A voice makes the two poodles go towards the entrance, where a man of long black hair crouches down to caress them.

"Hello." Father Celestino says, standing between the man and the children.

"Good morning." The man says, looking at Father seriously. "I'm looking for Sister Mila."

" Sister Mila is busy right now. What do you want to talk about? "Father Celestino insists, frowning at the man.

" I'm sorry, but this is between me and her. But since I am supposed to stay here for a while, it is only fair that I introduce myself. I am Bishop Yuuri. "The man says, opening a smile." You must be Father Celestino. Nice to meet you. "

Father Celestino, not liking the way he was treated, turns his back on the strange bishop and starts to push the children away. He immediately notices the silver-haired boy's absence.

" Looks like you. "Viktoria comments, much to the surprise of the children, the priest and that bishop, who finds the girl beside him.

" Why do you say that ?? "I ask, leaning my face and crouching down in front of her.

"Because you have sad eyes," I listen, surprising me with that little Omega's sincerity. "Unlike Father Celestino. I'm afraid of him."

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking from him to the priest, who frowns.

“He teaches that it is right that children should be killed because of the evil of their parents." 

I rise immediately, looking at the priest coldly.

"Is that true?" I ask him first and then the children, ending with Sister Mila.

"Yes." The sister answers me and I take a deep breath.

"Very well. I will take over the masses from now on, while studying how Father Cialdini has behaved since then." I inform, to everyone's surprise.

" You can't do that! "Father Celestino exclaims, startling the children.

" I can after all, I am the one sent by the Vatican to replace Father Giuseppe. "I say with a wide smile on my face, showing everyone a letter with the Vatican seal, something that makes the other priest go pale." Now, maybe it is better that our discussion can take place privately, don't you agree? "

**…**

In an empty room, I look at that man with long dark blond hair. Me, who already found out who he really is due to the fact that he was married to one of the other incarnations of Aphrodite and the fact that he preaches violent things.

"Who knew." I comment, making him look at me in shock. "That I can already fulfill a request that was made to me a few years ago."

"What?" He asks, but I quickly approach him and punch him hard n his face.

"Ares, this is for Aphrodite." I punch him again, which falls to the ground with the force of the blow. "This is for my goddess. And this and for Viktoria."

"Who are you? How do you know that I am Ares?" He asks, pushing me after being punched but twice.

But I don't need to say anything, as I make sure he sees the moment when I made my sword appear in front of him.

"Invisibility." He whispers, spitting out a broken tooth, wide-eyed. "Are you… Hades?" 

"I am. And get ready because I'm not done with you yet." I say, the one hit with the scabbard in the stomach.

"Stop!" He says, after being hit hard with the scabbard a second time. "I know you are angry that you helped plan the war between you, Zeus and Poseidon, but I would never have imagined that you were going to kill your own wife."

"I. Did. Not. Kill. Persephone." I say, hitting him over the head heavily and knocking him unconscious.

I pluck his line violently and absorb it, beginning to feel nauseous seeing the memories of all the wars he has enjoyed from the time of the gods until ... the Great War?

After hitting his body with more blows, I return to the children and Mila, who have been waiting anxiously. 

"Take him to the Vatican. If he really wants to be a priest, he must start from the beginning." I command, watching her nod and move away to obey me.

I look back at the children, noting that one of them is not there.

_ Viktoria ... _

"Children, I would like to apologize on behalf of the Catholic Church for the way Father Cialdini conducted the Masses. I am sorry to inform you that everything he said is not ideal for your minds." I tell them to look at each other.

"So everything he said about Viktoria was wrong?" One of the boys says, palely. 

"Yes." I reply, startling them. "Viktoria is a normal child like any of you. And I am already aware that you discriminate against her just because she is a little different."

I then walk away from them at the very moment that Sister Mila returns, following my line, which goes towards the place where Viktoria is at that moment. I find the girl hidden under the chapel altar, along with the two poodles.

"Viktoria." I say, startling her. "It's me."

"Yuuri!" She says, approaching me and hugging me. "Okaeri."

"Tadaima." I say, hugging her back, smiling as I hear her greet me in Japanese.

But I freeze when I hear sobs coming from her.

"Please don't leave me alone anymore." She asks and I take a deep breath, stroking her silver hair.

"I promise." 

**…**

"So, my lord?" Hecate asks, smiling when he sees me carrying Viktoria, who is sleeping. "How was your trip to the Vatican?"

"It was interesting." I reply, giving a silent laugh. "I found Artemis and Apollo. They are also twins in this incarnation."

She is surprised, and I take a deep breath. 

"Aren't you going to tell me that he's still overly protective of her?" Hecate comments, taking Victoria from my arms.

"Yes. It was fun to hear him, an 8-year-old boy, say that he will defeat me and protect his sister. Besides, do you remember Emil? He was also with the twins, hoping he would defeat me." I say, watching her cover her mouth with her hand so as not to let out any noise and wake up the Omega. "But all I had to do was put the three of them to sleep, to remove the twins' thread."

"Aw, so cute!" She exclaims, making me smile briefly, that she eats quickly.

"Hecate. Besides the bullying and Ares, did anything else happen in my absence?" I ask, making her look at me in surprise.

"I had to receive more children and orphans because of the war, my lord. Even though it is over, the number of people who have been killed is very sad." She says, and I let out a long breath, agreeing with her about it.

"The real priest will be arriving in a week, so during that time, I will assume the obligations that previously belonged to Father Giuseppe." I say, making her laugh.

"The god of death pretending to be a servant of the God of the Catholic religion." She comments and I find myself laughing at the irony too.

**…**

That night, the children apologized to Viktoria for the bullying and the lies. 

**~ x ~**

"Good morning ladies, gentlemen and children here present. My name is Bishop Yuuri and I am here to inform you that the man who was said to be Father Celestino was actually a forger who wanted to bring discord and evil into your hearts. Because of that, just for today I will be doing this mass, because next week, we will receive the presence of a new priest who will be the real substitute for Father Giuseppe. And because of that, I decided to start with the gospel of John, Chapter 13 and verses 34 and 35. " I begin to say, not giving time for the faithful present to start gossiping because of Ares. "Let me give you a new commandment.. Love one another so as loved you, love one another this way everyone will recognize that you are my disciples, when they see the love you have for each other"

The people look at me in surprise, and I move on with my words.

"It really is an intriguing passage, loving someone in the same way that GOD loves me. We usually see people at higher levels, apathetic and other adjectives ... I know: and if she disappointed me, she hurt and practiced infinite negative actions directed at me. or other people, still, do I need to love her? Yes, contrary to our nature, we must say that the answer is yes. To love her in the same way that the Lord loved us and loves us. How do we read in the Bible? Because writing is very easy. What example to look for that is palpable and close to us since, GOD is there on high, and here for us: He is GOD and acts differently from us? " I ask, looking around at everyone present, 

but then, I walk away from the altar and go over to where Viktoria and the other children are. I see her look at me in surprise, before nodding and raising her arms. I bend over and pick it up, returning to where I was and smiling with satisfaction when I saw the surprised faces of everyone there.

"I believe the answer may be in Matthew 18: 4 and Mark 10: 14-15, an example that Jesus clearly shows us but we clearly forget this: Being like children, "I say, looking at Viktoria with a smile on my face." Matthew says: Whoever becomes simple again, like this child, will be the greatest in the Kingdom of GOD. And Mark also says: The Kingdom of GOD is made up of people who are like children. Pay attention: if you do not accept the Kingdom of GOD with the simplicity of a child, you will never enter it ".

I continue to carry out the Mass, pleased to be able to continue my journey with Viktoria and Hecate, crossing Asia through the ancient Silk Road towards China, where I need to find Asclepius. Perhaps he can help me better in the recovery of my beloved goddess.


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike before, where I crossed the Asian desert towards Europe, now the journey is across sea routes used by traders. Viktoria, Hecate and I traveled across the Gulf of Persia between Egypt and Arabia, across the Indian Ocean to southern India and then we arrived in a country called Zion.   
> Viktoria, who is already a beautiful 19-year-old young Omega, loves to travel and talk to sailors and other travelers about their adventures. I, who accompany the captains to assist with the routes, am always watching her closely to avoid that she comes across someone who is violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai).

**Cast:**

Viktoria.

Yuuri, also known as Lord Hades.

Mila Babicheva, also known as Hécate.

Phichit Chulanont , also known as Eros.

Cao Bin, also known as Asclepius.

Guang-Hong, also known as Orpheus.

Unlike before, where I crossed the Asian desert towards Europe, now the journey is across sea routes used by traders. Viktoria, Hecate and I traveled across the Gulf of Persia between Egypt and Arabia, across the Indian Ocean to southern India and then we arrived in a country called Zion. 

Viktoria, who is already a beautiful 19-year-old young Omega, loves to travel and talk to sailors and other travelers about their adventures. I, who accompany the captains to assist with the routes, am always watching her closely to avoid that she comes across someone who is violent. 

The memories of having protected the door for an entire week to prevent the sailors from entering her room come to mind and I take a deep breath, not taking my eyes off her.

I'm really scared. I don't know if I'm making the right choice to live with Viktoria since she was a baby. I am afraid that she will suffer again with Hanahaki because of me. I'm afraid she'll hate me when she finds out the whole truth. 

In Zion, we landed at a port and waited for the ship to be prepared to go to China. I wonder if I should enjoy it and go back to Japan later, which makes me anxious to see her reactions to seeing the cherry blossoms and the festivals. 

"Pretty lady. Give me a coin, please." Viktoria and I listened and looked at a dark-skinned boy in ragged clothes, extending his hand to Viktoria. 

I am surprised to see that he is a divine being too and I smile a little when I see Viktoria look at me first, before giving him some fruit that she is carrying in a basket. 

I attract his attention and make my katana appear, before signaling him to come with us, smiling when he sees his eyes widen at me and swallow.

"What's your name, boy." Viktoria says, beside me and drawing the boy's attention to her.

"Phichit." He responds, nervously.

"Phichit." I start to say, making him look at me in surprise. "You can help us for a while. We are travelers and we want to spend time getting to know the surroundings before we board our ship." 

"Yes sir!" He exclaims, excitedly.

**…**

"Are you… Lord Hades?" Phichit asks in Greek, getting nervous after Viktoria walks away towards the bathroom of the restaurant where they are. "By any chance ... Is Lady Viktoria Lady Persephone?"

"Yes." I just answer for him. 

"I… I am Eros." He says, taking me by surprise as he steps away and kneels on the floor. "Forgive me, please! I only realized what happened when it was too late."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him, ignoring the fact that other people are looking at us both strangely.

"I only realized that Lord Poseidon took one of my arrows when I saw it stuck in Lady Persephone." He says, starting to cry. "I know you must have been very angry when I accidentally hit you and made you fall in love with Lady Persephone, but I swear it wasn't me who used it to fall in love with Adonis."

"Eros." I say, watching him freeze at the tone of my voice. "I didn't fall in love with Persephone because of his arrow. I fell in love with her before I was hit."

He looks at me in shock, not expecting to hear it from me.

"Oh." He just says, getting up and wiping his face.

"Besides, your mom wants to see you, so I would like to invite you to travel with us. We are going to China and then to Japan." I tell him to frown.

"My mom?" He asks, confused. "I'm an orphan, so ... Oh! Are you talking about Mama Aphrodite! Can I really go with you?"

"Yes. I promised her and I keep my promises." I say, making him jump for joy. "And I need your help with something. If Lady Viktoria shows any sign that she is in love with me, I need you to let me know."

Phichit looks at me seriously and nods just as Viktoria returns from the bathroom, she repeats his jumps of joy when she finds out that the boy is coming with us. But first… let's take care of his appearance and ens

**~ x ~**

Upon arriving in China, both Viktoria and Phichit are startled to see the large number of people moving from side to side. I start to feel afraid of losing sight of them, mainly Viktoria, so I decided to take Viktoria's right hand and Phichit's left hand, who look at me with surprise.

"This is to avoid losing me." I say, looking at them seriously.

"Yes, Yuuri." They say at the same time, laughing shortly after because of it.

I take a deep breath and follow them through the busy streets, looking from side to side for Asclepius. Obviously, Viktoria's long silver hair and Phichit's dark skin attract the attention of many mortals, and I struggle with myself not to let go of their hand and advance these people with my katana. 

I find Asclepius in a street restaurant, and he freezes when he sees me with Viktoria. 

"Viktoria, Phichit. This is Cao Bin. He's a doctor and an acquaintance of mine and he can speak English." I say, watching the two of them greeting the doctor relieved.

**…**

"So? Why are you here?" Cao Bin asks me after Viktoria and Phichit fall asleep deeply with my magic. 

"I found Aphrodite. She told me that Hera put a curse on Persephone." I say, watching him freeze when I hear that from me. "And you sure should know about the curse by now."

"Yes." He responds coldly. "Persephone betrayed you, so Hera put the curse on her.

" Eros revealed to me that it was Poseidon who took the arrow and stuck it in Persephone. Obviously he wanted her to fall in love with him, but she ended up seeing Adonis first. "I see him look at me in surprise, and frown.

" Removing Lady Viktoria's curse requires you to find Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter and Hecate. The four must be together at the time of Lady Viktoria's death to undo her curse and illness. Hera must remove the Curse, Aphrodite must remove the Love that activates the magic, Hécate must remove the Magic that makes the seeds sprout, Demeter must remove the Seeds that are in her lungs. "Cao Bin tells me, and I nod .

"Hecate is looking for Poseidon and Pasithea for me and Aphrodite is studying more about Hanahaki." I inform him, making him smile for me.

"So you only have to find the two other goddesses. And you can finally end my immortality. I was getting tired of living forever. "He laughs and looks at me seriously." What about you? Will you continue to be immortal? "

" Yes, "I say, looking in Viktoria's direction." Until such time as I will finally have the answers I am looking for and my beloved free from the curse and disease that are attached to her soul. "

"I pray that you can, my friend," he says, smiling at me as he feels my magic make him sleepy.

"Thank you so much for everything, Asclepius." And with that, I pull his divine thread, absorbing it right away. then.

I feel tired, lie down next to Viktoria and Phichit to take a nap, being woken up by Vicchan, barking loudly and continuously.

"what's the matter, Vicchan?" I ask, looking around and freezing the I realize that I'm alone.

I stand up abruptly and step by scouring the Cao Bin house for Viktoria and Phichit, not finding anywhere. 

"Yuuri?" Cao Bin questions when it comes up in his room.

" Did you see Viktoria and Phichit? "I ask, making him frown.

" They said they were going out. quick to buy street food. They even took one of your dogs. "He replies, tilting his face." Didn't you know? "

" I was sleeping. "I comment, taking a deep breath." I… go after them. "

" I'll stay here in case they return. "I listen and I nod with my head towards him, heading out of his house and making myself invisible.

I can't believe she did that! 

Phichit is a child, and since I already imagine he couldn't convince Viktoria, he had no other choice except to go with her and take Makkachin. This allows me to follow the lines that connect me to Viktoria and Makkachin. I do everything I can to not let my fears take over my focus. Even feeling my blood run cold when I see that Phichit , even though injured and with his hands clamped, he is shouting for soldiers to release Viktoria, who is being grabbed tightly by the forearms, while Makkachin is also barking, also being grabbed by a soldier.

I get furious and become visible with my katana, approaching the blade to the neck of one of the guards.

"Would you mind letting her go? "I ask, speaking Chinese. "We are invited by Master Bin and I recommend that you release them if you don't want me to rip your head off." 

"Yuuri!" Viktoria exclaims, terrified, trying to free herself from the soldiers' hands.

The soldiers turn pale when they hear Cao Bin's name and a young man carrying a stringed musical instrument approaches.

"He's telling the truth. I remember seeing Mr. Bin and them talking this morning." 

I, surprised to see that the mysterious boy also has a divine thread in him, do not realize that a soldier intended to grab me in time. He picks me up by the right arm, and tries to make me put the sword away. Try, but since I have the strength of Heracles, I don't even move. 

"You are under arrest for defying us and stealing food." The soldier announces, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Did you steal food?" I ask Phichit, who shook his head violently.

"No. We pay for everything we buy. But the soldier holding you wanted to force Lady Viktoria to kiss him and slapped her across the face when she tried to walk away." He explains it to me, and I look back at Viktoria, finally noticing that her cheek is red.

I turn slowly to the human fool who still holds my fist and goes on to say that they are to blame for the mess. 

"Did you hurt her?" I ask him, who freezes when he sees my cold eyes in his direction. 

"She's just a foreign bitch." He replies, with a nervous smile on his face. "I just wanted to know the taste of her lips."

With a quick movement, I let go of the sword and grab it with my left hand, turning my right fist right afterwards to make him let go and grab his fist, continuing to spin until he violently breaks his arm, making him scream of pain.

The other soldiers, who finally seem to have realized what was really going on, release Viktoria, Makkachin and Phichit, who approach me and hug me, crying a lot. I wrap them in my arms and raise the blade of my sword, showing the soldiers that I am willing to face them to protect my family, but to my surprise, they talk to each other first and then bow to me.

"Please apologize. We were under the false impression that they were stealing food." Their commander says, looking at the soldier with the broken arm.

"Yuuri! Viktoria! Phichit!" I listen to Cao Bin, who starts touching us to see our injuries. "Guang-Hong told me what happened. Are you okay?" 

"Master Bin, do you really know them?" The commander asks nervously.

"Can't you see that I know them?" Cao Bin looks at him coldly. "Now, I need to take care of his injuries before they travel and I will also report to the authorities about what happened here."

"This is not necessary." I say, looking at the soldier who is now being targeted by other soldiers. "I want his life for assaulting Viktoria twice."

Cao Bin frowns at me and lets out a long breath.

"As you wish." He then turns to the commander and the other soldiers. "You heard him. Or should I tell the emperor about you?"

The soldiers paled and walked away, leaving the broken-arm soldier to beg for forgiveness.

"Viktoria, Phichit. Take the dogs and return with Cao Bin to his home." I say, moving away from them. "I will be back soon."

They obey me, moving away little by little. The soldiers also move away, dispersing the crowd at the behest of the commander, who looks at me nervously. I approach the soldier who is still crying for mercy and I hit him with the hem of my ladder, knocking him unconscious. 

"Good. Finally, a little silence." I say, putting my sword in its sheath and placing it around my waist. 

I then take him on the injured arm and turn to the commander, giving a brief nod and suddenly disappearing with the soldier, biting his lip to keep from laughing at his shocked face. Regarding the soldier, I had the pleasure of killing him and allowing the body to be devoured by my cloak. 

"Lord… Hades?" I listen when I become visible, freezing when I see the Chinese boy who helped us moments ago.

"Who are you?" I ask, making my sword rise again.

"My name here on earth is Ji Guang-Hong. But in the past, you knew me as Orpheus." He says, and I widen my eyes, finally recognizing him.

"You… are not one of the mortals." I say, approaching him slowly.

"No, but I would like to be, beside my beloved Eurydice." He says, and I smile at him, accompanying him somewhere. "Thank you so much for allowing me to hold you in my arms, even when I accidentally looked at her before leaving the underworld."

"You paid me with a beautiful song. My beloved Persephone and I thought it should be fair to give her immortality back then. And I don't mind making them mortal, if that's what they want." We both arrived in a small house, where Eurydice is there, being surprised when she hears from her beloved that I am Hades and that I will guarantee their mortality.

And when I see that they both really want it, I put them to sleep and take their divine threads. I return to Cao Bin's house, where I am hugged by Viktoria, who is shaking and crying. I hug her and, when I notice Hecate's presence, I see no choice but to put her to sleep.

"Lord Hades. I have news about Pasithea and Lord Poseidon." She says, looking at me with a sad smile on her face. "They are on a continent called North America."

"Very well." I say, taking Viktoria in my arms and walking to the gardens. "Cerberus."

Vicchan lets out a high-pitched bark and approaches us, jumping and transforming into the great three-headed beast. I, still carrying Viktoria, jump and sit in the middle head, followed by Makkachin, who snuggles up next to us. 

"Phichit, are you okay?" I ask, looking at the boy who is hiding behind Hecate and terrified of Cerberus with a smile on his face.

"AAAAAAAAH!" He exclaims, being teleported by Hecate's magic to my back, where he grips my clothes tightly.

"Hécate, I need you to find Hera and Demeter." I ask the goddess, who nods.

And after casting the invisibility magic on us, it's time to leave that country for our next destination: North America.


	4. Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Long time no see, Pasithea." I say, tilting my face to her. "I believe we have a lot to talk about."
> 
> "I don't know anything about the war!" She exclaims, becoming paler and paler and surprising the Leroys there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai).

**Cast:**

Yuuri, also known as Hades.

Viktoria, also known as Persephone.

Phichit, also known as Eros.

Leo de la Iglesia, also known as Hermes.

Anya Evgenova, also known as Pasithea.

Jean-Jacques Leroy, also known as Theseus.

Natalie Leroy, also known as Etra.

Alain Leroy, also known as Poseidon.

  
  


Viktoria awakens in my arms when we are in the port of the city of San Francisco. I realized when we were in the middle of the ocean that she was going to pre-start in a few hours and I decided to force her to sleep until the end, so much so as not to leave her confused as to the fact that she was in another country in such a short time and also not to make her try to seduce me.

I decide that we should spend her heat at an inn and after making up a lie with the help of Phichit's clumsy property to justify the fact that I am carrying her in my arms. 

Unfortunately, not even sleep prevents her from feeling pain during the first days of heat and I find myself using my fingers and my mouth on her so that she can orgasm more easily, in addition to feeding and cleaning her body the same way I did in her other two past incarnations.

I am relieved when Viktoria accepts our lie that she spent much of her heat on a ship on the way to where they are, and I spend a few days teaching them English if necessary.

At the inn, I use a piano and the skills I gained from Dionysus and Orpheus to play for the owner and for other people staying, being applauded by them when I finish. The day before the end of Viktoria's Cio, I feel that one of the wires that is connected to me starts to become clearer, and I wonder what of the gods I know would be there in that city.

To my surprise, the answer lies in that same inn, in the form of one of the guests. Leaving Viktoria with Phichit, I go to investigate and find a boy just leaving one of the rooms. A god and one of my acquaintances.

"Hermes?" I ask, not believing what I just said. 

And to my surprise, the boy with the light brown hair turns to me with wide eyes. 

"Who are you?" He asks, looking at me coldly. "How do you know that name?"

"I am Hades." I say, raising my sword for him.

To my surprise, he comes up on top of me and punches me, something that doesn't do me any harm.

"Why did you kill Lady Persephone ?!" He exclaims furiously.

"I didn't kill. I swear by the River Styx that I released her from me when she fell in love with Adonis." I reply, making him frown. "I'm looking for Poseidon and Pasithea to find out why they caused the war that caused the gods to kill themselves."

"What do you mean? I remember seeing you ordering the attack on Olympus." He comments, looking me in the eye.

"I was in my palace when the underworld was attacked by Poseidon and Zeus. And that Hades was Thanatos using Pasithea's illusion magic. I already took care of Thanatos, and now I want to know why Pasithea lied to him." I don't look away from him, who after a while, turns away from me.

"He's telling the truth." I listen to Phichit and look at him in surprise. "I am Eros."

"Eros? Why are you here too?" Hermes asks, surprised by what he hears.

"Why did Lord Hades ask me to keep an eye on Lady Persephone." Phichit replies, and then looks at me. "She is sleeping, Lord Hades."

"Thank you very much, Phichit." I say, looking from him to Hermes. "I can explain everything I know and what's going on."

"It's ok." He just says, and I follow him to a table on the first floor of the inn, where we sit and I explain everything to him, including the fact that I'm pulling out divine threads to make divine mortals normal people.

"This ... is very sad. I am very sorry that you are going through so much. But ... what do you intend to do when your journey is over?" He asks, making me smile sadly.

"I will probably return to the underworld, where I will be there forever." I reply, surprising him again.

"Wait, what do you mean? Wasn't the underworld destroyed in the war?" Hermes asks me, making me smile.

"Have you already forgotten the other name that the underworld hadd?" I ask him, who understands what I'm talking about immediately. "Hades. So, if I am existing, the underworld will also exist."

"Wow." He takes a deep breath, and relaxes, looking at me seriously. "I think ... I don't know who Lord Poseidon is, but because of my job as a postman, I know where to find such an Anya Evgenova."

"That, it would be very good to know." I say, feeling lucky to have a clue about someone who might be Pasithea. 

**...**

"She's an employee at the Leroy mansion." He says, looking at me seriously. "The Leroy family are immigrants from France who settled here in America recently after Alain Leroy assumed a high position in the American navy. I also heard that one of the children of the family plays in a Jazz band and that they are in dire need of a pianist. "

"Oh?" I ask, tilting my face at him and taking an interest in this story.

He and I talked some more, where I ask Phichit to help Viktoria. That night, when he is asleep, I remove his thread and, taking advantage of the fact that Viktoria and Phichit are asleep, I scan the streets of San Francisco behind the club where the band performs, using invisibility to avoid suspicious attitudes.

And it is in a half-hidden club that I finally meet who I'm looking for.  _ How do I know? The bass player has a divine thread in it. A thread that is very familiar to me. _

That night, I watch their presentation until the end, and using Hermes' new skills, I fly invisibly towards the inn. The next day, I accompany Viktoria and Phichit on a tour of San Francisco and at night, I return to the club, the owner asks me to be a pianist in a band after hearing that I play the piano. 

_ I accept. _

**…**

It didn't take even a week playing in the band for Jean-Jacques Leroy to insist that I visit the mansion to meet his family. I accept, provided that I can take my companions, something that he accepts immediately.

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri!" Jean-Jacques exclaims, welcoming me to the front gate of his family's mansion.

He then freezes when I reach out and help Viktoria down from the carriage, helping Phichit soon after. 

"Why, what a beautiful lady you are." He says, making silly obeisances to Viktoria and extending his hand, clearly hoping she will reach out for him to kiss.

Except that to his surprise, Viktoria laughs and speaks to me in Italian, making me smile at her before looking back at Leroy.

"Please forgive me. This is my wife, Viktoria Katsuki, and this is our adopted son, Phichit. Unfortunately they cannot speak English or French." I tell him, before looking back at Viktoria, who looks at me with her face tilted.

"Ah, I understand." He says, nervously. "Come inside. My mom sent us tea and cookies."

"Thank you very much." I say, informing Viktoria and Phichit, before I give her my arm and touch Phichit's shoulder.

Together, we enter the mansion and notice that Phichit immediately feels uncomfortable in that place. I don't blame him, since he spent his childhood living on the streets and having to steal to survive. Unlike him, Viktoria looks around without much interest, despite being nervously squeezing my arm.

"I am very sorry if you are not feeling comfortable enough because of the language. I should have taught you to speak English." I tell them, they look at me in surprise.

"You couldn't do anything, since I went into heat and Lady Mila is not with us." Viktoria says to me, with a forced smile on her face. "I know that we will only be here for a little while, and that you are looking for something, so I don't blame you. Besides, it's really fun to speak ill of him without him understanding what I'm talking about."

"I don't mind understanding them either." Phichit shrugs, making us look at him. "You already taught me how to speak Italian, and learning another language now wouldn't be a good idea."

"Very well. But I just ask you to stay by my side, no matter what. One of the things I'm looking for can be in this house and I don't know what will happen when I find it." I explain to them, who nod with their heads at me. "If something happens, I ask you to do what I ask and don't try anything on your own. We don't want what happened in China to happen again, do we?"

"No." The two say at the same time, making me smile.

We sat on a sofa, along with Jean-Jacques Leroy and his mother, Natalie, who to my surprise, also has a divine thread, but that is not hers. Greetings and explanations are made between us, and after a brief conversation between us, I hear from Natalie.

"So you travel the world, Lord Katsuki? My husband Alain likes to do that, too. Surely he and you would be good friends." She comments, laughing. "He even has a ship called Poseidon."

"Like the Greek god of the sea? How interesting." I say, pausing to take a sip of tea. "I visited Greece years ago and it was one of the best trips I have ever seen. Including the River Stix itself."

"What?" Jean-Jacques asks, surprised by what he hears. "Excuse me, but the River Styx belongs to the world of Hades, Mr. Katsuki."

"Of course it does." I say, in Greek. "After all, I am Hades."

Natalie and Jean-Jacques Leroy open their eyes wide, not believing what is happening. I continue to speak, watching closely for any reaction from them.

"I am looking for someone named Anya, whom I suspect is Pasithea and has eluded entities from the underworld to invade Olympus at the behest of Poseidon, who took one of Eros's arrows to make my wife fall in love with him. Except that my wife fell in love with Adonis." I reveal it, touching Viktoria's hand.

Movement that they notice immediately.

"Because of this, it seems that Hera cursed Persephone and I was forced to see my beloved incarnate and die at my hands several times." A tear falls from my face, and I feel Viktoria squeeze my hand, looking at me with concern. "For this reason I accepted to be your pianist, Jean. Forgive me."

"We were not alive at the time of the war, and Alain refuses to speak of it." Natalie says, letting out a breath. "Jean, call for Anya please." 

"Yes mom." He says, and I take a deep breath to see him look at me with disappointment before walking away.

And then he returns with a woman I recognize as Pasithea, the goddess of illusion.

"Is there a problem, my lady?" She asks Natalie sharply before she looks at the three of us and freezes when she sees us. "What…"

"Long time no see, Pasithea." I say, tilting my face to her. "I believe we have a lot to talk about."

"I don't know anything about the war!" She exclaims, becoming paler and paler and surprising the Leroys there.

"I already met Thanatos and I punished him for pretending to be me. Now, I want to understand what made you lie to him and cause the invasion of Olympus?" I get up from the couch, making her cringe under the power of my gaze.

"It is Lord Poseidon's fault! He promised to stay with me if I managed to destroy Olympus and the underworld!" She exclaims, and then looks at Natalie. “But he just married up with this human there, who has the same soul as Etra and ended up having a child with the Soul of Theseus."

"How dare you ...!" Natalie exclaims, but before I can do anything, Anya disappears, to everyone's surprise.

"She's still here," I say, with a serious face. "Vicchan."

The little poodle comes up from behind me and goes after her. I feel Viktoria's hand that I still hold tight and I look at her, noting that she is terrified of what's going.

"it's okay." I say, smiling at her. "Believe me."

And I touch her face, making the Omega close her eyes and fall asleep.

"What happened? "I listen to Natalie Leroy and I look at her.

" I put her to sleep. "I reply." If you will allow me I will also place you with the intention of removing the threads that connect your soul to the past. "

" Please do that. I never wanted to have the memories of Theseus. "Jean asks and I nod.

" Find that stupid woman and get revenge for us too. "Natalie asks and I smile.

" I swear by the River Styx. "I say casting my sleep magic on them, but before I pick up their threads, I charm Phichit and Viktoria to stay invisible and stay out of Poseidon's view. 

I pull Jean and Natalie's hair off, noting with a smile on my face the way the wires shake in my right hand. At that very moment, Poseidon appears in his form of water in the mansion's pool.

"Natalie! Jean! "I hear it echoing around the mansion and then I see him there, looking at me with wide eyes.

" Hello my brother. "I say, looking at him with a smile on my face." We have a lot to talk about. "

" Hades… " He starts to say, looking at the unconscious woman and son on the sofas. "What did you do?" 

"That's funny. I want to ask you that same question. "I comment, looking at him with a wide smile on my face." The war that killed almost all the gods and the fact that you used an arrow from Eros to try to make my Persephone fall in love with you. Too bad you didn't even get that. "

I end with a laugh, but my cold gaze looks at the way he reacts to my teasing.

" You damn… "He starts to say, making his body turn to water.

"Imagine how our brother would react when he knows what really happened. And now that Pasithea knows I'm after her, she'll surely reveal everything to him. "I say, still smiling." And you know, when I found out you were to blame for everything, I even worried about how to face you. But spending years in Russia gave me a great idea. "

I then waive my right hand towards him, making a cold gale run across the room, and circle Alain Leroy, who looks at me with a frown.

" What do you think is doing… "He starts, but falls silent in shock. 

Because the temperature of the room starts to fall more and more, and ice begins to appear in the rooms, in the decoration and in my clothes. But Poseidon is the one who is hit most quickly because of his aquatic body. 

"How the hell do you have the powers of Boreas?" he asks, at the very moment when I raise my sword in my hand.

"I met the god of the cold northern winds as I traveled the world. He taught me many things, and asked me to join his other brothers. That did I accomplish for him." I comment, pointing the frozen blade of the sword at him." Now, should I kill you right here or take you to our brother? "

" You can't kill me. "He whispers, me looking furiously. "You can't hurt me."

I smile again, amused to see his terrified face when I cut his left cheek. 

"Hmm, not yet," I say, pulling his blade away. "So, Natalie, Jean? What am I supposed to do? "

And then to Alain's surprise, his wife and son wake up and get up, immediately complaining about the cold.

" Do as you wish, Lord Hades. "Natalie looks at her husband with disgust.

" I don't care anymore. "Jean turns around and leaves that room.

Natalie also leaves that place and I take advantage of Alain's moment of shock to pull hard on his divine thread, making him cry out in pain because I also stick the sword in his chest With the thread torn off, I kill Alain and my cloak devours his body.

"Lord Hades!" Natalie exclaims, suddenly appearing. "Lady Viktoria, she ..."

And then Phichit comes up with a guilty expression on his face and carrying… flowers.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hades. I just realized now that she is in love with you. And I believe she must have heard that you said you love her. "He says, but I look at the flowers in shock, not believing what I'm hearing.

_ Again, my beloved has fallen in love with me. _

_ Again , she acquired Hanahaki. _

_ Again, she is about to die. _


	5. Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I approach the room with Phichit, meeting Viktoria lying on bed, coughing a little. She looks at me sadly, already realizing that I'm holding the flowers Phichit had found in her.
> 
> "Since when?" I ask her, as I sit on the bed and look her in the eye.
> 
> "I started to cough after my heat, "she replies, leaving me a little more relieved because that means it happened just days ago. "I… heard you talking to that doctor in China and saying that you love me. I… didn't understand what that meant, but after my last heat, I started seeing you differently than before. I started seeing you with my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai).

Cast:

Yuuri, also known as Hades.

Viktoria, also known as Persephone.

Phichit Chulanont, also known as Eros.

Natalie Leroy, also known as Etra.

Mila Babicheva , also known as Hecate.

Lilia Baranovskaya, also known as Hera.

Yakov, also known as Zeus.

Nikolai Plisetsky, also known as Cronos.

Anya Evgenova, also known as Pasithea.

I approach the room with Phichit, meeting Viktoria lying on bed, coughing a little. She looks at me sadly, already realizing that I'm holding the flowers Phichit had found in her.

"Since when?" I ask her, as I sit on the bed and look her in the eye.

"I started to cough after my heat, "she replies, leaving me a little more relieved because that means it happened just days ago. "I… heard you talking to that doctor in China and saying that you love me. I… didn't understand what that meant, but after my last heat, I started seeing you differently than before. I started seeing you with my heart."

"Viktoria…" I start to say, biting my lip hard.

"Yuuri. Who am I? Who are you really? Why am I spitting out these flowers every time I think of you?" She asks me, who lets out a long breath.

I then find myself with no choice but to tell her everything. And I reveal everything, shocking her several times to the point of making her cry when I talk about her past deaths. She touches my face, and I notice that I'm crying too.

"This disease, Hanahaki. Has it no cure?" She asks, and I shake my head, saying no.

"I need to find other goddesses to get the disease out of you. That's why Mila has been absent so much since we left Italy." I say, looking at her with concern. 

"Yuuri, what now?" Phichit asks, entering the room with a glass of water for Viktoria, along with Vicchan.

"Now I need to find Hera and Demeter." I comment, noting that Vicchan puts a torn fabric on my lap and whimpers. "Thanks, boy. I know you tried to catch her."

I take two wires connected to me, pulling to send a message to Hecate and Aphrodite. I smile when I see that Hecate appears, and that she is sad to see the flowers in my lap.

"Lord Hades ..." She starts, interrupting herself when she sees the torn cloth that Vicchan had brought. 

"Did you find them?" I ask her, who bites her lip nervously.

"Yes. I found Lady Hera. She… is in Russia right now. And…" I frown when I see her hesitation, wondering what is making her do that. "I'm sorry, Lord Hades."

And to my surprise, she envelops us with her magic, and I love it quickly to take Viktoria in my arms, grab Phichit and Vicchan, before making us invisible moments before we feel transported somewhere.

**…**

"That was quick, Hécate." I listen and notice that we are in the old Nikiforov mansion. "What happened to Persephone and Hades?"

I realize that the owner of that voice is none other than Lilia Baranovskaya. 

_ Is she Hera? And does she know about Hecate? _

"Lord Hades called me because Lady Persephone acquired Hanahaki again." Mila says, and I look at her in shock, not believing that she's doing this.

"Ah, that's a shame." Lilia says, smiling broadly. "But she also deserves to have cheated on her husband."

"She didn't cheat!" Phichit exclaims, making Lilia frown and look around. "It was not Lady Persephone's fault!"

I let out a long breath, holding tightly to Viktoria's trembling body, undo the magic that makes us invisible.

"Yuuri Katsuki." Lilia says, looking at me with a frown.

But I ignore her, looking at Hecate coldly.

"Explain yourself.” I command, putting Viktoria on her feet and hugging her, feeling how much her body trembles.

"Don't ignore me!" Lilia exclaims, making me look at her coldly.

"You. Shut up. I'll deal with you later." I raise my hand and use the ice magic on it, pinning it to the throne and covering her mouth. 

Something that terrifies her.

"Forgive me, Lord Hades." Hécate cries, and I see that she is shaking a lot. "In fact, I have been reporting to Hera since when we split up in China."

"Why did you do that?" I ask her, biting my bottom lip when I realize that Viktoria is inhaling my scent to calm down and fall asleep in my arms.

"She made me do this! She said that someone as powerful as I shouldn't be liked by Zeus!" She exclaims, and I finally realize what's going on.

"Hecate. Did my brother force you to have sex with him?" I ask, remembering that the same situation happened years ago, involving Semele and Dionysus:

"No! I would never allow him to touch me!" She exclaims, covering her face with both hands and sobbing, 

"And, as always, Hera didn't want to know the truth." I deduce, lifting Viktoria's body and holding it tightly using her left arm. "But that doesn't mean you won't be punished for having betrayed my trust." 

And with that, I pull her Divine Line hard, making her scream in pain, I feel Phichit's little hands gripping my cloak tightly, clearly upset about what is happening to someone who was supposed to be their ally. I absorb Hecate's thread, making a point of looking at Lilia.

"Now ... I believe it's your turn." I say, tilting my face to her who looks at me wide-eyed and making noises that are muffled by the ice in her mouth. "But first, you must suffer for all the harm you've done because of the sickly jealousy you've always had with Zeus lovers. Interestingly, I don't even remember hearing that you confronted him about it. "

I start to approach her, opening a wide smile when I see her tremble. I stop walking when I'm in front of her, taking her wires and analyzing them carefully. 

"My wife didn't betray me. Poseidon was the one who stole an arrow from Eros and accidentally made my Persephone fall in love with Adonis, and now she carries the curse that makes her die every second every time she falls in love with me and hears that I love her, because of her simple selfish whim. So I decided that I will make you lose everything you love.” And with that, I pull the Divine Line first, ignoring her cries as I absorb it.

After putting her to sleep, I use Poseidon's water magic and Boreas's ice magic. I create another throne next to where Hera it is, only much bigger… than hers.

"Phichit. Hide here together with Viktoria." I say, leaving her seated behind the new throne,

When Phichit slowly approaches and sits next to the Omega, I put them to sleep first and then I leave the two invisible.

"Now, where was I?" I ask, touching my chin with my right index finger. "Ah, yes."

I look back at Lilia, approaching her slowly and touching the rest of her Lines, finding the one that links her to Zeus and also to our father, I pull them out and set them on fire, revealing to the woman in front of me that I have also the skills of our sister Hestia and Hephaestus. I then turn away from her, making her invisible while I sit on the throne of ice and wait for my brother Zeus and also our father, Cronos.

And then, half an hour later …

“Lilia!” I listen, moments before watching the doors of that room open and from them appear an old man of low height, with gray hair and powerful, I notice him looking at me in shock, after all I am sitting on an ice throne in the same place where Lilia Baranovskaya should be,

"Who are you?! Where's my wife?!" He exclaims, making me smile.

"Hera is dead. And you will be next, Zeus. My brother." I get up from the throne and start to approach him, who looks at me in shock because I said the Greek names, 

And then, deciding to play with him for a while, I use Poseidon's water magic, amplified by Hecate's ability. And as expected, he falls into my trap.

"Poseidon! What the hell are you doing ?!" But then I use the powers of my aunt, Mnemosyne, goddess of memories, to make the water reflect some of my memories.

" _L_ _ ong time no see, Pasithea. I believe we have a lot to talk about. _ " My voice echoes through the hall, as the images move through the water.

" _ I don't know anything about the war! _ "The woman with long dark brown hair exclaims, becoming paler and paler.

" _ I have already met Thanatos and I punished him for pretending to be myself. Now, I want to understand what made you lie to him and cause the invasion of Olympus? _ " 

" _ It is Lord Poseidon's fault! He promised to stay with me if I managed to destroy Olympus and the underworld! _ "She exclaims, making my brother Zeus shocked by what he hears.

"You are not Poseidon! Are you ... Hades?! " He looks at me and I smile sadly as I show them my memories of the war. "Why the hell do you carry so much power?"

"Because it is time to put an end to the existence of the gods. The existence of beings with supernatural powers living among mortals and acting as if they were higher beings." I reply, making my sword appear in my right hand and on his back, Cerberus, which immobilizes him immediately, 

I freeze his hands, preventing him from using his magic on us. sword in his chest, before forcibly yanking his Divine Line.

"Yakov!" Lilia's voice echoes through the room and I undo the invisibility that hides her.

"Don't worry, you'll soon be together." I remove my sword from him and in a single jump, I bury it in Lilia's chest.

In a matter of minutes, they both die. And I start devouring my brother's Line. But then, two presences appear there, which I recognize to be by Nikolai Plisetsky.

"My son." Nikolai whispers to me, and I lean my face in.

"You knew. You knew everything." I say, approaching him with the sword bathed in blood.

"Yes." He says, with a sad look, "But I couldn't do anything, after all I also made mistakes. That's why I'm here to ask you to remove my Divine Line and Yura's."

"Very well." 

And with that I get the Lines of Cronos and Perseus, in addition to the Pasithea, which I made a point of torturing before killing. With the dogs, Phichit and Viktoria, I teleport to Japan, where Aphrodite and, according to the memories of Hecate, Demeter are in.


	6. Last Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.
> 
> That's what my powers say. I, who have not yet fully recovered my magic, wake up slowly, in a dark and silent room, with the exception of forced breathing beside me. I turn my face and see Viktoria, clearly still weak and pale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai).

Cast:

Yuuri, also known as Hades.

Viktoria, also known as Persephone.

Phichit Chulanont, also known as Eros.

Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari Katsuki.

Minako Okukawa, also known as Aphrodite.

Kanako Odagaki, also known as Demeter.

  
  


Being back in Hasetsu should be a good thing, if it weren't for the fact that I'm carrying my Viktoria. Me, she and Phichit showed up at the private hot springs, where a girl with light brown curly hair drops her cigarette in shock.

"Are you…" She starts to say, and I tilt my face. "Yuuri."

"Yes, that was the name given to me by your ancestors." I say, noting her similarity to Katsukis of the past. 

"My name is Mari." She says, stubbing out her cigarette with her sandals and getting up, waving me to follow.

With my left hand, I push Pichit forward, startling him slightly.

"Where are we?" He asks, looking around excitedly.

"This is the place I came to after the destruction caused by the war. We are in a city called Hasetsu, Japan." I answer him, making him look at me in surprise. "Try to accompany me."

I remove my shoes, and pick them up with my left hand, when I enter the interior of the Onsen. I watch Phichit do the same and freeze when I see two more familiar people approaching.

"Welcome back, Yuuri." The short, chubby woman says, opening a shy smile. "My name is Hiroko Katsuki."

"And I am Toshiya." The man beside her says, also smiling.

"I'm sorry for the sudden discomfort. This one is Phichit and here in my arms is Viktoria." I then look at the Omega in my arms with a sad smile, looking at Hiroko-san when I hear her take a deep breath.

"It's her?" But I just nod, feeling a lump in my throat.

"Come, come." Toshiya says, with a wide smile on his face. "I bet they're hungry."

"Phichit, are you hungry?" I ask the boy, who nods timidly at the sound of his stomach rumbling.

I then leave Viktoria in a room to sleep and go with him to the Onsen's banquet room, where Hiroko-san serves us a bowl of Katsudon, something that Phichit immediately devours. I eat too, and before I go back to the room, I take another bowl with the plate and wooden sticks, taking them to give to Viktoria.

I nullify her sleeping magic, and wait for her to calm down and expel the accumulated flowers. I give her the food in silence, imagining that she is too weak to make many movements. 

"It's almost time." I warn her, making her laugh slightly.

"Forgive me, Yuuri." She whispers, making me look in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her, taking a deep breath and setting the bowl aside.

"You suffered too much because of me." She closes her eyes, opening them when she realizes that I touch her face with both hands.

"I suffered, yes. But it is not, it never was and never will be your fault. It is the fault of those selfish people who thought they would succeed." I say, looking into her eyes seriously. 

"OK." She nods, smiling at me. "I'm ready, Yuuri. But first…"

"Hmm?" I tilt my face when she breaks off with flushed cheeks.

"Could you kiss me?" 

I smile broadly at her as tears fall from my eyes. I bring my face close to hers and gently give her our last kiss. I

I make her drink water and put her to sleep again, beginning to concentrate, beginning the first part of the removal of the curse placed by Hera on Persephone. I cast Poseidon's magic to fill the room with water and Pasithea's to protect yhe furniture. I fill Viktoria's body with magic and use Hera's power to lift her curse and Mnemosyne's to explore Persephone's true memories to confirm what I already know. Using Hecate's magic again, I take a line connected to me and another connected to Viktoria, causing the women on the other side of them to be teleported here. 

"What?" Aphrodite asks, panicking at suddenly appearing in a room full of water, which reflects Persephone's memories. "Hades?"

"Hades? Minako-san, what's going on?" 

"Kanako-san?"

"Mother!" Phichit exclaims, running towards Minako and hugging her.

"Eros!" She exclaims, hugging him back first.

"Aphrodite, Demeter. I am sorry to inform you that I have no time for explanations. I am removing the divine threads from you so that I can finally heal my Persephone from the curse placed by Hera." I say, with their Divine Lines in my right hand and absorbing them. 

I stop time with the magic of Cronos and use the magic of Aphrodite to remove the love she feels for me first, then remove the thousands of roots and roots from her body with Demeter magic and heal her body with the Pan and Asclepius magic.

"It's done. Makkachin, stay with Viktoria." I say, breathless, as I undo the spells in the room and the one that connects me to Viktoria's poodle. I fall to my knees on the floor, before passing out from the overuse of magic that was used.

**~ x ~**

_ Even looking at _

_ the beautiful sky. _

_ I want you to know _

_ That I was very happy by your side. _

_ Even looking _

_ at the golden moon. _

_ I want you to know you _

_ I will miss you very much. _

_ As sad as it may be _

_ As lonely as it may get _

_ I don't care anymore _

_ You are no longer here with me. _

_ Even looking at _

_ a starry sky. _

_ I want you to know _

_ Without you I was nobody. _

_ As sad as it may get _

_ As lonely as it may be _

_ I don't care anymore _

_ You are no longer here with me _

_ I know _

_ I did a lot of bad things _

_ Even though I don't have a golden moon or stars in the sky _

_ I will still love you too _

_ As sad as it is _

_ For as lonely as it is _

_ As sad as it is _

_ As lonely as it is _

_ I no longer care _

_ Goodbye. _

**~ x ~**

**[One month later]**

_ It's time. _

That's what my powers say. I, who have not yet fully recovered my magic, wake up slowly, in a dark and silent room, with the exception of forced breathing beside me. I turn my face and see Viktoria, clearly still weak and pale. 

With difficulty, I lift my hand and touch it in the face. She opens her eyes and, when she realizes that I am awake, opens a smile and nestles in me.

"I'm ready." She says, and I hold her hand, using my last strength to guide her soul when I realize that she was dead. 

"Cerberus." I say, making the brown Toy Poodle look up and look at me seriously. "Take us to the Underworld."

With that, I watch him transform into a big three-headed dog and I, with great difficulty, lie down beside Viktoria's dead body on top of him, holding him tightly in my arms so I don't fall during the journey. After saying goodbye to the Katsuki family, thanking them for all the support I had from them. 

It does not take long to enter the passage that connects the city to the underworld, which is in the ocean. Cerberus takes us to my palace, which was practically destroyed because of the war, stopping walking in my throne room, where I, carrying the body of my beloved, will sit. 

**~ x ~**

_ I'm here, alone, watching time go by _

_ Remembering our moments, together _

_ Joyful, fun, precious memories _

_ That we would still have if you were still here _

_ I know, in those moments we couldn't really _

_ fall in love, yes, I know _

_ Still, this feeling grew up _

_ became strong enough to bring us together _

_ if you were still here with me today _

_ i could tell you every second i love you _

_ i could tell you how important you are _

_ if i were still here i could smile _

_ i close my eyes and start to remember _

_ your face, your voice, your words _

_ It makes my heart ache and tears fall _

_ I miss you so much, it suffocates me _

_ I try to move on in life, without you _

_ But there are always obstacles that bring me down _

_ So many people reach out to me now _

_ But the hand I wanted to take is not among them _

_ If you were still here with me today _

_ I could tell you every minute how much I want you _

_ I could tell you every hour how much I thank _

_ For having found you ... _

**~ X ~**

"Finally, it's over." I say, bringing up my Katana. 

I grab it by the blade tightly, use it to pierce my chest, waiting for my own death, closing my eyes and opening a smile, until finally I take my last breath. 

**~ x ~**

And this is how the true story of the God of Death ends. With that, Cerberus also dies and the underworld finally disappears. 

But, 5 years later, not only does Viktoria's soul reincarnate as Viktor Nikiforov, but Hades's also incarnates in the Katsuki family. 

**~ End ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curtains close.  
> The audience gets up and applauds.  
> The play ends successfully.  
> And among these people, there he is. The man known as the Live Legend of Figure Skating.  
> Five-time Grand Prix Final champion.  
> Five-time World Championship champion.  
> Also known as...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai).

The curtains close.

The audience gets up and applauds.

The play ends successfully.

And among these people, there he is. The man known as the Live Legend of Figure Skating.

Five-time Grand Prix Final champion.

Five-time World Championship champion.

Also known as Japan’s Ace.

Katsuki Yuuri.

~ x ~

On November 29, 1989, Yuuri Katsuki is born. Son of Hiroko and Toshiya, Mari's younger brother. 

From a young age, Yuuri seemed to be a different child. Not only is he a shy and quiet boy, he is also very intelligent, he is good at sports and loves music and dancing. Much to his family's surprise, Yuuri easily learns to play musical instruments and Minako Okukawa does not hesitate to praise the boy's ability to dance ballet, despite his chubby body. 

But then she takes him to Ice Castle Hasetsu, where he not only meets Toyomura Yuuko and Nishigori Takeshi, but also figure skating. Yuuri realizes that he could combine his love for dance and music in a sport that also requires a lot of effort from him. 

And then, at 12, he starts training with a woman named Kunogi Haruyuki. Time passes and Yuuri grows in the world of figure skating in the Junior category, becoming champion several times and breaking records for Viktor and himself. 

After graduating from high school, Yuuri goes to Detroit to train with Celestino Cialdini. Despite being fluent in English thanks to Hariyuki-san, Yuuri doesn't initially deal well with the difference between the peaceful city of Hasetsu and the noisy city of Detroit. Mysteriously, Haruyuki-san appears in Detroit with a Toy Poodle and not only moves in with him but also becomes Celestino's assistant technician with a focus on Yuuri.

And it is thanks to her support that Katsuki Yuuri is now not only famous for the gold medals and titles he carries. He also became famous for composing and choreographing the programs he used since he was still skating in the Junior category; for the inhuman physical capacity he has to the point of being able to carry out technically difficult programs; for his great intelligence, able to learn other languages easily (speaking and writing) and not forget. 

He is often considered a prodigy. Others, a demon who curses other people with just one look. 

Yuuri Katsuki is famous for being the only one capable of performing a Quad Flip, which he has been using lately as a last leap in his programs.

He was often accused of Doping. Mainly by the Russian Skating Federation (Yes. The same that forced several athletes to dope in the name of Russian pride.) Who did not like to see their best skater being overtaken by Yuuri. 

Interestingly, Georgi Popovich and Yuuri Katsuki became great friends after the Russian skater caught his girlfriend with another man at the time of the Grand Prix Final in St. Petersburg and Yuuri helped him with advice and deal with the hangover. In this same event, he ends up witnessing a discussion between Georgi's Coach, Yakov Feltsman, with a teenager with long silver hair. But due to the drama with Georgi, he was unable to do anything. 

Years go by, medals and new titles acquired and finally comes the Grand Prix Final in Sochi. As Yuuri had competed at Rostelecom weeks ago, Georgi had suggested that he stay in the country. Yuuri and Haruyuki-san stay at his house and start using Georgi's Ice rink to train. Thanks to this, Yuuri ends up witnessing the Russian coach arguing sharply with the boy with long silver hair, who was unable to qualify for the Final.

Yuuri realizes that the Russian coach does not respect the young man, and this mysteriously irritates him. And then, thanks to Haruyuki, he makes a serious decision. 

"Viktor Nikiforov." He says, surprising the silver-haired young Russian that day. "After the Grand Prix Final, I intend to go back to Hasetsu and take a vacation until next season. Do you want to come with me after the nationals? There is a ring and Haruyuki-san and I can help you with your European Championship programs and the World Championship. "

"Because?" He asks, looking at me in surprise.

"Why can I feel that Yakov Feltsman is not able to understand you as a person. And I don't like him." Yuuri says, shrugging.

Viktor laughs, hiding the smile with his right hand.

"I am Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri says, extending a hand to him.

"I am Viktor Nikiforov." He shakes his hand, and Yuuri feels that something very special started at that moment, between the two of them.

"And this is only the beginning, Lord Hades and Lady Persephone." Haruyuki, who was watching that from Feltsman's office with a smile on his face, comments while talking seriously with the Russian coach about the young skater. 

Days after Viktor turns 20, he leaves Russia behind and moves to Hasetsu, with Yuuri's family. In the National Championship, he has a better program than in the qualifiers and gets a bronze medal. 

Since then, the relationship between the two has grown to the point that, at the banquet of the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, two years later, they both fall in love and start dating. 

"The fates of Hades and Persephone are finally intertwined. My work is finally over." Haruyuki-san says, looking at them with a smile on his face. "Now it just depends on them."

And she says goodbye to them with a mysterious gift. Invitations to a play on Greek Mythology, which tells a different story about the god of death, Hades and his journey to save the life of his beloved, Persephone. A play that was directed by her and with the story written by someone called Viktoria Nikiforova as a script.


End file.
